Brother of a Hollow
by chronosXIIIkurosama
Summary: sort of crossover i came up with. Hikaru is sick, but is it just the simple flu? it may look like it at first, but then things get worse . . . Please R&R! rating may change later


**First fanfic of this manga and my first crossover.i do not own Ouran(though I wish I did) or anything else except the !**

"It's nothing" boom. with those two words his twin's lie was blown way open.

for one thing, he _never_ tried to avoid a subject that involved him. Ever. The other thing is that Hikaru never(well, almost never)took notes. He thought he was too smart for them. But the one thing that worried Kaoru the most was the fact that his brother, Mr. Immune System King, Mr. never-gets-sick-even-though-every-other-person-in- the-world-is-sick, was getting, well, sick.

There had already been a few people asking him if Hikaru was okay. He had just shrugged them off at first, because Hikaru had seemed totally normal to him. But as the day went on he noticed things getting worse and worse with his other half. Hikaru's usually pale skin had begun to get redder and redder, flushed with heat only he seemed to feel. that and he seemed more fatigued, more tired, his bright eyes dim.

Right now they were as dull as a fifty-year old penny as they stared into his brother's. Kaoru scowled at his twin. "Hikaru, you've never been good at lying to me and that hasn't changed a bit. What's wrong?"

when Hikaru stayed silent Kaoru pressed on relentlessly."i'm not the only one who's noticed something is up. Haruhi is worried too." at the mention if his friends name, Hikaru winced. Of course she would figure it out, the girl could spot anything! But he wasn't gonna give in that easily.

"i've already told you its nothing. Im just a bit tired is all." and then he turned the page of his notebook and began to write. Sensing defeat, Kaoru exchanged a desperate look with Haruhi, a look that screamed _please help me._ Reading his eyes, she gave him a look in response, a look that said _leave me out of this. _Kaoru wilted.

For the rest of the class there was silence, and Hikaru seemed to be getting worse and worse, his face beading with sweat and his eyes glazing over.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Finally the end of the day was there, and the twins along with Haruhi were on their way to the host club. Just down the hall from music room #3 Hikaru stopped, swaying slightly.

Kaoru noticed this and told Haruhi to go on ahead of them. He retraced his steps to his twin, trying to support him but Hikaru shook him off."Im fine, just got a little dizzy"

Kaoru looked closer at his other half. He was sweating even more then he had been in the classroom, his face flushed and shining, and when Kaoru listened, he heard that his breath was shallow. Kaoru put his hand to his twin's forehead and nearly yelped

"Hikaru, you really should go home, you're burning up!" Hikaru shook his head at this. "No, I told I'm fine. I just need some water. Tell King ill be there in a few minutes." before his brother could argue Hikaru darted back down the hallway and into a bathroom.

**Hikaru POV**

thank god the bathroom was close, because as soon as I was able to get in there and lock the door, my stomach emptied itself all over the floor. And I wasn't at all surprised to see that there was blood in the mix. I felt like shit, but I had to be here. It was a weird feeling, like my body knew something was going to happen.

I used the paper towels to mop up the puke on the floor and on my face, and then washed my mouth out with water. I should get to the club. King and Kaoru were expecting me any minute now. Lets just hope that the feeling didn't get me in any trouble today.

**Kaoru**** POV**

The club events were going along as they normally would, today's cosplay theme was angels and demons. King was dressed in a business suit and a pair of black demon wings. Kyouya was dressed normal except for the giant white wings. Mori and Honey were a light angel and a cherub with pink wings. Haruhi had (as usual) refused to dress up. As for me and Hikaru, we were an angel and a demon.

"Hey Kyouya senpai?" my raven-haired friend looked up from whatever he had been typing. "Can you take Hikaru's temp for me? I think he's sick." All I got for a reply was a raised eyebrow, the closing of a laptop, and a rustling as he removed something from his bag. "Thank you senpai."he shrugged again. "Hikaru, come here for a minute."

My twin walked gratefully away from the mob of fangirls around him. When he reached us, Kyouya put a hand to his forehead. He frowned and stuck a thermometer into his mouth ignoring his protests. When Kyouya looked at the temperature his eyes got HUGE. I glanced at it over his shoulder and couldn't help but gasp. 40.3 degrees celsius. The rest of the host club ran over to us. Haruhi saw the temp and gasped.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't be here. At school, I mean. This is a serious fever. Im actually amazed that you are still conscious!"I blinked. That was the first time she had shown genuine concern for his other half. But that wasn't gonna be enough to sway him.

As if on cue Hikaru said "I already told you and Kaoru and now I'm gonna tell the rest of you, I am completely fi-" next second he was doubled over, hand over his mouth as he was wracked with a violent coughing fit, blood spraying from his lips with every cough.

**Back to Hikaru**

Everything was goingfine until I started coughing up blood. The coughs got more violent as they continued and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest like someone had shoved a metal spike in my ribcage. My breath caught for a few seconds and then released again. That's when I started screaming.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

next thing I knew I was sitting up in a bed in the infirmary which was empty except for me, the events at the host club replaying in my head. At least I had stopped coughing

The area just a little to the left of my heart throbbed painfully. I recognized it as as the same place that had hurt so badly before but I didn't know why. Had I been injured and not known about it?

So I walked over to the full-length mirror and pulled up my shirt. What I saw nearly made me scream again. I was me, but at the same time I wasn't. My skin was pure albino white, my hair the same color. My irises were yellow-gold, and the whites of my eyes were black as night. But that wasn't the worst part.

in the center of my chest was a pitch-black hole.

**ChronosXIIkurosama: see the connection yet? mwahahahahaha . . . please R&R! Don't worry it'll get better**

**Hikaru: it better get better than this crap! Why the hell am I suffering so much?!**

**ChronosXIIIkurosama: *crying in a corner* im sooooooory Hikaru sama! Kaoru sama, hes being mean again! *hugs Kaoru***

**Kaoru: lay off, Hikaru! This story is mostly about us so be grateful!**

**Hikaru: *grumbling* fine . . .sorry**

**ChronosXIIIkurosama: all is forgiven!**

**Kaoru and Hikaru: NOW WRITE BETTER STUFF!**

**(for those of you who don't know King is Tamaki and 40.3 celsius is nearly 104 degrees fahrenheit)**


End file.
